Freedom costs feathers
by Riiver
Summary: (Summ. inside) Every Nephilim believes that Raziel is a majestic Archangel that is one of the most powerful beings on Earth. They're correct on the powerful part, but in truth, Raziel looks like a young adult woman with brother issues. When she finally frees herself from Heaven, where Michael had kept her after the creation of Nephilim, she realizes Earth is not what it used to be.
1. Prologue

(Elements of SPN)

Every Nephilim believes that Raziel is a majestic Archangel that is one of the most powerful beings on Earth. They're correct on the powerful part, but in truth, Raziel looks like a young adult woman with brother issues. When she finally frees herself from Heaven, where Michael had kept her after the creation of Nephilim, she realizes Earth is not what it used to be. In fact she never knew that a war had been started by one of her Nephilim, and that on the other side are the Nephilim that still believe in her and on the other... Johnathan Morgenstern with her oldest brother and an army of demons.

* * *

Well this is interesting. I was used to Nephilim mostly going to Heaven, but this kid - this kid seemed disappointed. He had dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and a little too big glasses. He seemed disorientated.

"Hey, there buddy. Everything's alright?" I asked him.

First he stared at my face. His eyes lingered on my golden eyes, then my golden runes that covered my body.

"Are you an Angel?" he whispered.

"I heard that line more then I should" I sighed. "So how did you die?"

He looked taken aback.

"What?"

"I can't watch Earth because of my stupid brother. So I take what I could get."

"I..." he shut his eyes as if remembering something. "Sebastian... He's not Sebastian, is he?"

"Honey, I have no idea what you're going on about."

A man passed us. He was middle aged and as annoying as Gabe.

"Hey there Raz. What do we have here?" he smiled eyeing the boy. He noticed a small rune on his arm.

"Johnie. Some Nephilim kid. Didn't tell me his name, though."

"By the Angel..." whispered blue-eyes. "I'm dead..."

"Well you don't go to Heaven with a passport, I'll tell you that much." chuckled Johnathon.

"What's a passport?" I asked.

"Nevermind that." he crouched to get to the same eye-level like the boy. "I'm Johnathon Shadowhunter. What's your name little soldier?"

I snorted. Jonathon always calls his offsprings soldiers, as if it would make any difference. They still mostly die because of demons.

The boy stared at John with wide eyes.

"Shadowhunter..? But that would mean-"

"Yeah, yeah. Jonathon is famous, I'm famous, we're all famous. What's your name hon?"

"Lightwood.. Max Lightwood."

"Why don't you come with me? I know a place a young Nephilim like you would love. See Heaven is a funny place..."

Then I felt it. That tug, that familiar tug I haven't felt in centuries.

"Raz?" John eyed by face weirdly. "You look like you're about to puke. I don't know how Angels puke, but it could be a rainbow, and I won't stick around to see that..."

"Someone's summoning me. I can feel it."

He raised his eyebrows.

"You mean like I did? With Mortal Instruments?"

I nodded.

"Well I'll be damned..." he smiled softly. "Is this goodbye my friend?"

"You know we'll see each other one way or another. But Michael will have to answer the summons, and when he's on Earth... I'll be free too."

"He won't be pleased." Johnathon pointed out. "In fact, he may blow up the whole Alicante."

"And I'll restore it." I looked at him. "It doesn't matter. Michael won't be able to hold me while he's on Earth. And he will be. One of us has to answer the summons, you know it."

"Yeah. I'll miss you Raziel. It's almost been a thousand years."

I smirked.

"I'll miss you too Johnie. Say goodbye to Gabriel for me, though I'm pretty sure he'll track me down on Earth." I looked down. "And for Michael... He can kiss my feathery ass."

And with that I fell to oblivion.

* * *

New story! Hope you'll enjoy it! :)


	2. Mama's home

_Yeah, okay._

_Yeah, that's nice._

_You're awesome, Raziel._

With these words I greeted myself when I _gracefully_ got to Earth. I spat grass from my mouth. As an Angel I might be almighty and powerful (which I am), but it's not everyday you get to fall from Heaven. I got up cursing. And almost fell back down.

_By the Angel!_

_Oh, Angel, he's not... is he?_

_Angel help me._

_By the Angel... Jace? _

_For the love of the Angel, can someone please tell me? What happened?_

Nephilim, all praying to me at once. Now I'm glad they didn't forget me over the centuries, but this is overwhelming. I slowly took deep breaths. I knew I could push them out of my mind if I wanted to. I can do it, I'm awesome. Come on, Raz.

I slowly pushed all of them out, one by one. Just why would they be praying to me like this? I went through all of them.

A war? What the heck is a Valentine? The Hell that lil' shit do to my family?

Next stop is Idris.

* * *

So teleporting is a little rusty. I fell to the Lake Lyn. In my defense it expanded over the centuries. _Yeah, right._ Said a voice in my head.

_Gabriel. Gonna guess the word is out?_

_You bet. Big Mikey is out of his mind. Point for you, Raz.  
_

_He had no right to bind me to him so he could keep me in Heaven just because he loathed Nephilim. They are awesome._

_Ooooh, you are so out of the loop._

_Whatcha on about Gabe?_

_Remember Ithuriel? That scrawny little brother of ours?_

_Wasn't he a Seraphim? _

_Yeah, whatever. He didn't come back for like five decades, not that anyone cared. But he died like hours ago.. Guess who Michael is blaming?_

_I was in Heaven for centuries. Is he for real?_

_Nephilim, Raziel. Your creations did this._

_Whatever. I'm going to check out the city of mine. Keep in touch, brother?_

_Always._

With that our conversation ended. I decided to walk the rest of the way back to Glass City. Oh wait. Mah wings. Man, I love my wings. They will be noticed though. I concentrated. I didn't need to hide my true nature before, at least I didn't for a long time. My wings started visibly burning, and in a second they weren't there. Well, they were, but they were transparent. No one could see or feel them now. Perks of being me.

Alicante was glowing. I knew that years passed and I knew that it won't be the same when I finally see it, but the sight took my breath. Don't get me wrong - I've seen some amazing things in my day, creation of man being one of them, but this was the thing I get to be proud of. It's MY people, MY city. And it appeared that Nephilim were having a celebration.

Time to crash a party.

No one really noticed me enter. In fact, no one really paid much attention to me. The thing is, the City was swarming not only with Nephilim, but Downworlders too. Things really has changed.

"Oh.. excuse me. Sorry." a red-headed girl bumped into me. She seemed nice enough.

"It's okay. I wasn't really looking where I was going."

She looked to me with wide green eyes.

"Your voice... and your Marks..." she stared at them with wide eyes. "Just like Ithuriel..."

Whoa whoa. Say what?

I grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her away. She didn't fight. There was no one in a nearby alley. I led her there.

"What do you know about Ithuriel?" I asked without raising my voice. I didn't realize it was so unusual for mortals.

"I- Valentine.."

"Okay what's up with this Valentine guy? What is he, Superman-Nephilim-Style?"

"You're an Angel." she stared at me with a slightly open mouth.

"Yeah, whatever. Look" I concentrated hard, and made my golden Angelic runes look all dark and gloomy and boring. I needed to blend in. "Call me John-Ann." Jonathon better not say I forgot him. "You are?"

"Clary. Clary Fray."

"Okay, Clary. Yeah, cool." I cleared my throat. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened to Ithuriel."

"Clary?" a guy was standing nearby. He was a Nephilim, but his whole appearance reminded me of Michael. Hope he's not as bitchy as him. "What are you doing here?"

I almost not visibly shook my head. Clary got the message.

"Jace, this is John-Ann. She's a Shadowhunter I just met. "

"Nice to meet you, Jace..." I glanced at Clary.

"Herondale." she said.

The same time Jace said

"Lightwood."

Okay. That made everything so clear. I'm gonna guess this is William's offspring.

"And you are?" he narrowed his eyes. A Herondale, definitely.

"John-Ann. Just John-Ann." I looked at Clary. "Nice meeting you."

I walked away from them.

I walked around the city. Everything changed _so much. _

And a war? Since when there was a war?

_Uh.. Raz? You may want to her this.._

_Gabe? What is it?_

_...Raziel marched to Earth out of her own foolishness. She doesn't care about us. She cares about them. Those little cockroaches with a little angel grace in them. This must end. Those abominations must end. Raziel... If your listening to this... I will smite them down. One by one, I will end them, and you will watch your creations burn. Believe me... They will burn._

_Was that..?_

_Michael? Yeah. He is pretty much trying to turn Angels against you._

_Is he drunk?_

_Stop joking. This is serious. **He's** serious. He sent this message to every angel in the Garrison..._

_Screw him. I'm an Archangel too. Michael is fond of Grand Canyon? I'll turn it into desert. He enjoys birds? I'll drive them extinct. Michael can think he's threatening me, but he is threatened **by** me. And he will not hurt Nephilim, I swear on the Lord himself, he won't. Now shut up. Fireworks are starting._

And so this was a beginning of a part of my life I like to call "My brother is crazy and evil".

* * *

Should I continue?

Would be nice to hear your honest opinion :)


	3. Counting problems

**The song of this chapter would be Fall Out Boy - Just one yesterday **

** watch?v=ayzrdZDtpZY**

**Enjoy! :***

* * *

I went around the city like good five times. I took it in every time. I was a bit pissed at the Angel Square - it showed an Angel - Michael. You see, when I first showed up to Johnie, I was in my real form. I am purely female FYI. But then Michael became a little bitch and started hating Shadowhunters. He bound himself to me and locked me in Heaven. So every time anyone ever saw fake 'Raziel' it was always Michael. But when today someone summoned me, so he had to answer the summons for me, I so conveniently ran away. Well, _fell_, but whatever.

Near one of the houses I saw that red-head Clary again. She kissed Jace and he went down the street. Well, then.

"Hey, Clary!" I called nearing the house before she entered it.

She looked at me with wide eyes. Why? I look just like I did before.

"Oh. You told your boyfriend, didn't you?" I made a face.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Oh by the Lord stop. Whatever. I'm not a bitchy holy thing, don't fear me."

She looked down.

"How about we talk about the thing we talked before, but your boyfriend so stupidly disturbed?" I suggested.

"Okay." she cracked a smile.

"Great. Walk with me."

We walked down the street. After a minute of silence she seemed to relax. My brothers are really scary I suppose. They just really seem to put an A to an Angel.

"So tell me everything." I said.

"Everything? How much you don't know?"

"I'm telling you - close to everything."

"Okay..." she seemed deep in thought. "My father was Valentine Morgenstern. He was a crazy fanatic - he experimented with Angel and Demon blood on unborn children."

"And your daddy trapped Ithuriel? How did he do it? Told him he had candy?"

"I'm not sure." she said, but I could see she was trying not to laugh. "Anyway, he thought that the Clave was corrupt. He wanted to take the law into his own hands. He tried to summon Raziel so he could ask for making most of the Nephilim not part Angel anymore. That would've made them Forsaken. His son Jonathon or like he preferred to be called Sebastian had demon blood. He shut the wards down and let demons in Idris." she took a deep breath. "I just hope he's dead. No one found his body."

"So your dad was somewhat on drugs, right? Because let me tell you, Raziel is_ pissed_. Valentine is going to burn in Hell. Then again it has hotter climate in there..." I said absentmindedly.

"Raziel? You know him?"

I tried not to grit my teeth at 'him'.

"Yeah. You could say that. Well," I stopped. "Thanks for a history lesson, Clary. I'll see you around."

"Wait." she said when I turned around. "Which Angel are you? What's your name?"

I just smirked and teleported away.

* * *

I was somewhere in the middle of Australia or something. I was looking for my amazing brother Gabriel. I think the reason he liked this continent so much, is because all the shit he created, including platypuses, he just hoarded there. Well, I have Idris, he has Australia. We are so amazing.

"Gabe? Where are you, hoarder?" I yelled. I was surrounded by some baby pandas I think. Can't be sure.

"I'm here, Raz." A man with a mischievous smile stood before me. He had dark brown hair, that in sunlight glinted golden. His brownish - golden eyes glinted.

"You have a zoo." I stated.

"It's not a zoo, zoo's suck. All of them are free." he gestured to the animals.

I sighed.

"So anything new? What are the Angels saying?"

"Well.." he made a grimace. Idiot. "They don't know what to believe. I mean, even you have to admit, Raziel, they keep demons at bay, but they a act like a bunch of needy children."

"You acted like a needy child for a millennia." I scoffed. "So they have flaws. They are part human, what is the problem?"

"Look. I'm not going to rat you out, or say that I hate them. I am always on your side, Raziel. But do you think they are worth the war in Heaven?"

"The war?" my eyes widened. "What war? There's no war."

"There might be. Angels are taking sides, and there were rumors..." he looked away.

"Gabe? What rumors? Tell me."

"It's probably nothing."

"Gabriel..."

"Fine." he took a deep breath. "There were rumors that Michael might be thinking about freeing... _him_."

"Is he crazy?" I screamed. "Did those millions of years finally caught up with him?"

"Raz-"

"Lucifer! Michael and him are supposed to be enemies, and now he thinks he can use him to get to me?"

"Lucifer is the only Archangel, whose powers could equal yours."

"But it's him!" I spat. "Him! He would get rid of this whole planet Earth, of _humanity_! And he's no Archangel, he's a demon!"

"I told you it's only rumors." he tried to calm me.

"All the stories are true, Gabriel." I sighed. "Is there anything else I could know?"

"Well it is said that Nephilim will be even more powerful, now that you're on Earth."

"Good" I said. "That's good."

"Look, you should probably go. I don't think it's safe for you to be around me. Mikey knows I'm your favorite brother." he smirked.

"Yeah, just like Hitler is my favorite mundane." I laughed. "I need one more thing before I go."

"Yeah?"

"Could you check if Johnathan Morgenstern or also known as Sebastian is alive? He might be a problem."

"Jonathan Morgenstern? Jonathan Shadowhunter? Jonathan Blackwell? What up, Nephilims, time to get some new names."

"Just do what I ask." I said annoyed.

"Okay, wait a sec." he concentrated. I could do that too, if you know, I was still bound to Heaven. "Okay, I'm not sure." he said with scrunched up eyebrows.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" I asked irritated. "Is he dead or not?"

"Oh shit." his eyes widened. "You shouldn't touch him."

"Why the hell not?" I exclaimed.

"He's Lilith's kid." he said.

"Excuse me? Lilith's? That annoying little whiny whore's?"

"Yeah." he snorted. "Remember how we used to make fun of her-"

"How does she have a kid? And what the-" I was starting to have a headache.

"I'm not sure. And you shouldn't care too. She wants to play mommy-demon, let her."

"You don't understand." I massaged my temples. "He can shut the wards down in Idris. If Michael is to ally himself with them, Idris wouldn't be safe for Nephilim."

"Well that may be a problem." he noted.

"No kidding." I said. "Can you get me their location?"

"Raz-" he started in a warning tone.

"I know what I'm doing."

"Fine." he closed his eyes. "Uh.. New York."

"Great. I'll make a grand entrance there in a few days."

"Few days?" he looked confused. "What are you going to do until then?"

I smirked.

"Enjoy the twenty-first century, Gabe. Raziel is going to have some fun."

"And when you say fun, you mean eating food."

"Exactly."

* * *

**I wanted to make Raziel lovable and clueless, but instead I made her a sassy rebel. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review if you can! :)**


	4. I'm high as Heaven

I'd like to thank for all the reviews I love you all!

_-Vixen Angel_

_-yappycherub_

-Some random _guest_

* * *

After some 'me' time, I was on full speed to New York. In over two weeks I was in China, Egypt, Norway, Germany, Brazil and France. I am such a multicultural lady.

I found out what a passport is! And a telephone. I enjoy playing Angry Birds. It kind of describes my family.

So apparently some shit was going down over there and that annoying bitch Lilith is in a middle of it. She needs to get a life.

I arrived precisely near a dumpster, so not in it, like I did when I teleported to Germany. So it was just two weeks, don't judge me.

Anyway, Lilith may be responsible for some Nephilim killings over here. Now, I would listen to Gabe and ignore her, but the shit got personal.

New York was a fine city. A little loud, but still fine. Streets were swarming with Mundanes, and one offered me a brochure.

**_MILLENNIUM LINT_**

**_Simon Lewis, Eric Hillchurch, Kirk Duplesse, Matt Charlton _**

**_ October 16, 2007, at 9 p.m_**

**_Alto Bar_**

**_Don't miss it!_**

Yeah, I don't think so. I have a crazy lunatic to deal with.

"Wait... John-Ann?"

I turned around. The person that handed me the brochure was Clary, and next to her, some Daylighter Vampire with the whole lot of brochures.

"Clary. Fancy seeing you here." I turned to her friend. "Please don't tell me you ate an Angel.. Please don't tell me you ate an Angel..." I begged.

"Uh... What?" he looked at me dumbfounded.

"Your Daylighter abilities? You can only obtain them, if you tasted Angel blood. And is that...?" I moved his hair away from his forehead before he reacted. "A Mark of Cain? How did you get that?"

He pointed at Clary, still staring at me open-mouthed.

"Gosh, children, do you even have some adult supervision these days?" I asked her. "You can't just go around putting Marks of Cain on everybody. Gosh... You know" I pointed at her. "It's a wonder how I'm not whipping your ass right now. But it's only because I had some... tea. I like my tea. Don't mess with my tea."

Clary had an expression like I went to dance lambada naked.

"Uh.. Simon? This is John-Ann."

"Oh, yeah, hi. I'm Simon." we shook hands.

"So what are you two up to this fine day?" I asked.

"Just handing out brochures. Simon's in a band." Clary grinned.

"And you named it Millennium Lint?" I asked. "Just how high were you?"

"We change the name very often." Simon grinned.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Clary curiously.

"Meh. Some idiot from the past is trying to piss me off, as we speak. You don't need to worry your pretty little head on it." I sighed. "And that tells me I must be off. Take care you two."

And I whooshed away. Heh. Never gets old.

* * *

I don't know what a Church of Talto is, but I know that Talto is Lily-flower's alias, so it's good enough.

It was creepy, smelly, and I wanted a Taco. Okay, let's just finish this shit and be off.

"Lilith? Hey, I don't have a whole day, come here, let's talk!" I called out.

"Mmmm.. Raziel... What a pleasant surprise..." a voice drawled.

Before me stood a bitchy looking blond woman in business suit.

"Nice appearance. Got tired of the snakes? Got to say, it gives you an exotic touch." I smirked.

"I don't see a reason why you're here." she said.

"Course you don't, you have snakes for eyes." I laughed. This just never gets old.

"Speak, now, Angel, or I will attack you." she hissed.

"Oh, please. We both know that I could be fighting you and eating Tacos at the same time. But fine" I sighed. "Let's cut to the chase. I heard you've been killing Nephilim."

Her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah." I continued. "I may be cut off from Heaven, but I still have connections. And we both know, that I haven't harmed your child, so why are you harming mine?"

"I see." she said. I so wanted to say 'no you don't', but restrained myself. "Well, I really don't understand how it's my fault-"

Oh shit.

_Izzy? Izzy! _

_By the Angel, Alec, look out!_

I didn't even look at Lilith anymore. My head started to hurt.

What the-? I cut them off. I cut all my prayers off, why are these two leaking through?

_Jace? Jace! Where the hell are you?_

_No, no, no, Clary? Clary!_

I couldn't stand it, I teleported away. But not without seeing Lilith's smirk. What a bimbo.

* * *

So I teleported straight to the heart of battle. But it's kind of fun here, I don't know.

Some demon tried to eat me. I kind of shot him with my Heavenly Fire, but I think we're friends now.

Kidding, he kind of died.

So apparently two peeps that somehow managed to leak through, were these adorable siblings, that were probably somehow important, but Clary was hurt, so I'll just pretend they don't exist for awhile.

Clary was leaning on the wall, that boy, Jace beside her. He was saying something about itatzes not working.

She's poisoned, what is he expecting? Nephilim these days...

"Move." I said to him.

"You? You are a-"

"I said move." I said with a yawn.

He obeyed. Good boy.

My hands were pulsing with gold, and I touched Clary, right above her heart. Clary's iratze that wasn't working, started glowing, and I was checking my nails. I really need a manicure, battling with demons is such a hard work...

Finally, Clary opened her eyes, and Jace was all 'ypiddie do!'. In other words he was happy, but didn't say thank you.

Once again, adult supervision, everybody.

The adorable, badass siblings killed the final demon, and came over. I was just chilling, and then Clary called out.

"John-Ann?"

"Huh?" I was still thinking about my need of manicure. "What?"

"You healed me." she came near me. "Thank you."

Ugh... Chick flick moments...

"Don't mention it kiddo."

"So how did you came across us?" she asked.

"Oh. Right, almost forgot." I turned to the siblings. "What are your names?"

"Uh, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood."

I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"Oh. Like Max?"

That was a bad, very bad, no good idea.

"How do you know?" said Isabelle, that came dangerously close. "Who are you, anyway?"

"That really doesn't matter-"

"It does matter!" she shouted. "Tell me now, or I'll-"

"Izzy!" said Clary coming in between us. "It's... She's an Angel."

Awkward silence.

"I- What?!" Alec exclaimed.

"Yep." I said popping a 'p'. "And if you don't want to be smited down, I'd highly suggest to stop pestering me with your prayers.. I'm a fricking Angel, not your servant."

And with that I whooshed away like a classic Raziel.

Oh, and it also should be noted, that ever since my arrival to New York, I was highly stoned.

I _really_ should find Lilith, now.


	5. Stalkerish Children

Thanks for all the reviews! Have a cookie! (::)

_-lemonofweirdness_

_-Regin_

* * *

Church of Talto was a bust. Lilith had already bailed, and now I didn't know what to do with myself. The next day I didn't find her once again. There is literally nothing that could make this day better.

Except a Taco.

I'm gonna get a Taco.

And I chose a perfect place for that.

It's called Taki's.

I'ma get a Taco in Taki's.

Perfect.

I'm starting to think that those kids are stalking me.

Clary, Simon, Jace, Lightwood siblings and an unidentified Warlock were hanging out right there.

Bitching about me.

"I'm telling you, there's no Angel named John-Ann -" Isabelle was whispering furiously.

"Ever heard of false names, Izzy?" asked Jace.

"She's right here, you know." I added.

The whole table fell silent. The glittery man looked me up and down with an unimpressed expression.

I like him already.

"This is the Angel?" he asked.

"And you are?" I tilted my head. He had cat-like eyes. Oh, Asmodeus, you little slut.

"Magnus Bane. Should we shake hands, or do Angels don't do that?"

"Some Angels are pretty awesome." we shook hands. "Bane, huh? I heard of you. What are they paying you to hang out with them?" I gestured to the table.

He covered a laugh with a cough.

"Their friend."

Not sure what that meant, but Alec turned a bright shade red, and the others looked very uncomfortable.

"Why don't you join us, John-Ann?" Clary smiled.

"Okay. For further notice, just call me Ann." I took a seat.

Awkward.

Very awkward.

"Can you stop staring at me?" I exclaimed. "Stabbing myself in the face with a fork seems like a more fun idea then sitting here."

"Do you know Raziel?" Alec blurted out.

I glared at him.

"Sweetie, ask me that again, and I swear I will use that fork."

Once again he turned a bright shade red.

I'm horrible with children.

"Previously you mentioned Max." said Isabelle, her eyes on the table.

"Yes."

Pause.

"Care to elaborate?" she finally snapped.

I probably gave the most dramatic eye roll in the history of dramatic eye rolls.

"He died right before I left Heaven I think." I saw people at the table wince, and I immediately felt guilty. "But..." I started more gently. "He's okay. He's happy. His Heaven is full of memories of you."

The table turned silent once again.

It wasn't awkward as it was before more... thoughtful.

But I still want some Tacos.

"Hey, do they sell Tacos, here?"

I got some weird looks.

I'm pretty sure someone answered, but I had a lil' call from my favorite sibling.

_Raz, you're there?_

_Gabriel. Sup, bro?_

_What?_

_Nothing. I heard someone say that._

_Don't... just...don't._

_Fine. _I drew an exasperated breath. The table was giving me weird looks. _What do you want?_

_Personally, nothing. But you did ask me to tell you about Mikey's work. I noticed something weird._

_Uh huh._

_I noticed him being briefly on Earth. And I think we all know how he despises the place._

_I know. He even hates Angels that stay there. And I gotta say, many of them come here. Well except for me, but that was that douche's fault. _

_ANYWAY. Haters gonna hate. Just... he was in New York. _

_And?_

_And. I think Mikey and Lilith are planning on ganging up on you. _

_Oh great. First Lucifer, now Lilith? Is he planning on having tea parties with Princes of Hell?_

_Well.._

_Shut up._

_Oh. And Bill Herondale told me to say that he's insulted you didn't say goodbye._

_Don't you mean Will? Tell him that his offspring is quite annoying._

_I'm not your postman._

_Please?_

_No._

_Gabe?_

_Bye, Raziel._

_Wait, just one quick question._

_What?_

_I teleporting illegal?_

He paused.

_Get a life._

What.

An ass.

"Sorry." I told the table. "My brother's been pestering me. What did I miss?"

"Your... brother?" asked Simon.

"Yup. Gabe enjoys annoying me." it wasn't completely true. What he told me is a problem. And I am good at solving problems.

I wonder... how should I solve this one?

"Gabe? Are you talking about Archangel Gabriel?" said Alec with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Little platypus lover." I muttered.

"Just which Angel are you exactly?" asked Jace with narrowed eyes.

"The Awesome one." I gave a cheeky grin.

_Spoiler Alert, Michael is close to you. _I heard Gabe.

"Oh my Dad!" I exclaimed, rising to my feet. "I just can't seem to catch a break!"

I left Taki's, and tried to scan my surroundings.

You know what sucks?

Bitchy older brothers.

I strolled to the house few streets away. Something wasn't right, and even if I'm not tied to Heaven anymore, I could sense it.

The front door was open.

"Oh, Mikey..." I drawled entering. "Breaking into people's houses is against the law."

I saw the figure in the living room. The whole house was trashed.

"Michael, did you join the gang?" I asked. "Is it called 'I will throw a tantrum because the awesomeness of the family only passed onto my younger siblings' ? "

"Raziel... You shouldn't have come here." He turned around. His face was turned into a never ending scowl. I swear his face was stuck this way for a thousand years.

"Oh so now you _don't_ want me back?" I said with an incredulous expression. "You need to sort out your priorities."

"You're not here to get back. You're here because Gabriel has been spying on me."

There was a flutter.

"Guilty!" Gabe exclaimed. Always, and I mean _always_ he has been on my side. When God left, when I kind of started a first Civil War in Heaven (I refuse to believe it's my fault), when I started the Second Civil War (still not my fault) , when I created Nephilim, and when I stabbed Raphael in the eye with a butterknife.

Gabriel will always me on my side, and Michael knew that.

"Two against one? That's hardly fair." Michael sneered.

"Oh, is there an _against_?" I laughed. "Were you thinking of battling me? You may think you're all-so great, but I led _armies_ into Hell, and won. You don't stand a chance even if I was here alone."

"Tell me, Mikey.." started Gabe. "Just... What were you looking for in here? This is a house of Mundanes."

I raised an eyebrow.

Michael said nothing.

"Okay let me rephrase that. _Who_ were you looking for?"

I looked between them. Something was not right.

"You did this." Michael said. "You knew."

"Of course I knew, dumbass." Gabriel snapped. "I'm an Archangel. You think I didn't notice? Just what do you think you were going to do with a _Prophet of God_?"

"Prophet? What do you want with the Prophet?" I asked confused.

"Don't you both like to know." Michael took a step back.

"Actually I don't, I was just keeping the conversation going." I grinned.

"You will regret this. Both of you." Michael took another step back.

"Keep talking, maybe one day you'll say something intelligent." Gabe snapped. I think he was quite angry at the whole situation.

Maybe he'll lead an army of Platypuses to Heaven and kill Michael.

That would be awesome.

There was a flutter, and Michael was gone.

"He's going to Heaven. I'll follow him, since you can't." Gabe said. "I think there will definitely be a Third Civil War. And look" he grinned. "This time it's not even your fault. Anyway. Stay in touch Raziel."

"Always."

The second he left I turned around and was met with people with crazed expressions.

"_Raziel?!_" Jace exclaimed.

"Why are you in my sister's house?" the same time Simon asked me.

Stalkerish.

Children.

I won't catch a break. I just won't.


	6. Wat wat, in da butt

Thanks for a review!

_-yappycherub_

I shall give you an online Taco (|)

(It looks like a butt, but whatevs :D)

* * *

I'm so fancy.

You already know.

My name is Razie.

And my kids are annoying me.

"You want to explain?" Jace demanded.

"I really don't, but I guess I have to." I sighed. "I still didn't get a taco." I pouted.

"Where's my sister?" Simon demanded.

"I don't know. Do I look like Perry The Platypus Super Spy?" I snapped.

"Start explaining." Jace growled.

Oh... you did not.

"Or what?" I took a step with narrowed eyes. "What do you think you could do to me Jonathon Herondale?"

His cocky little Herondale ass should be set on fire.

I volunteer.

Jace said nothing, and the whole house was thick with tension.

Still no tacos.

"Tell you what. You provide me with food, I'll tell you some shit."

* * *

I want to marry Magnus Bane.

Just kidding, I want to marry his apartment.

Just kidding, I want to marry the food in his apartment.

" 'dis is luv, bitch." I said with my mouth full.

"How is that an Angel?" Simon whispered to Magnus.

"That's not an Angel. That is a rainbow." he muttered with a small smirk.

"Shuddup." I retorted. "I'll tell you, I know an angel that thought rainbows was a good idea. He runs a strip club now."

That got some reactions. I ignored it.

"Okay, fine." I whipped my mouth with a napkin. "Auntie Raziel will tell you a story."

"So it's true? You're Raziel?" Alec asked kind of shyly.

"No, she's not." Jace said angrily. "Clary saw Raziel, and it's not it. She told us that he's a majestic angel, with wings as big as Lake Lyn. Right, Clary? Tell them."

Clary kept silent, and looked down, it was sad to watch.

"For starters, this is my human form. I _can be_ as big as Lake Lyn. Second, the douche you saw was my shitty older brother Michael. He kept me in Heaven since Nephilim creation, by bounding himself to me. But when you summoned me, he had to leave Heaven, and I jumped to this thing called Earth." I paused. "And that, children, is what happened."

Others kept silent, but Simon looked at me with big sad eyes.

"What about my sister?"

I sighed.

"I dunno, kid. Gabriel might know something, I mean he _does_ know something, considering how he talked with Michael. You tried calling her?"

"Few times." he looked down. "No answer."

"Yeah, well I'll find her. I think." I stood up. "I have a horde of angry Angels to visit, and also my favorite Titanic hater. Oh, and a Civil war to deal with, but that's for later. I don't feel like it today."

So I whooshed away alone, because the Angel I'm about to visit doesn't like little kids.

* * *

"Balthazar?" I called.

I was in a gigantic manor-type thing, and it was empty and creepy.

"Hellooo?" my voice echoed.

"Hello, Raziel." I turned around - in front of me was a blob of british curls in a suit.

My lil' brother Balthazar.

"Hey there. I saw Titanic the other day. My heart will go-"

"Shut up." he hissed, but a smile played on his lips. "That song is annoying, and if Fates wouldn't be a pain in my bloody behind, I would've unsank the ship."

"Don't you mean kept it unsanked?" I chuckled. "Man, what you did spread like wildfire-"

"Can we changed the subject?"

"Okay... I need your help."

We walked through the house. He had so much ancient shit here, Gabe's hoarding problem was just a hobby.

"You have to be more specific."

"I need help. That would be yours."

"Raziel..."

"Okay, fine. I need you to find a mundane, and possibly, Gabe hid her. If not, something is not good, not good at all."

"And you can't just ask Gabriel?" he pushed the door open, and we entered the dinning hall.

"He's in heaven, after Michael. Not sure if you heard, but we're kinda in a middle of a war over here."

Balthazar stopped dead in his tracks.

"Raziel..." he started looking straight at my eyes. "I love you. I love all of you. And I will not watch my brothers and sisters tear each others throats out."

I ignored him.

"Rebecca Lewis. You know what she is, and you know that angels would want her for multiple reasons. So where is she?"

"Raziel!" he took me by my shoulders. "I will not be a part of this. If I help you, Michael will have my head. If I help him, I will stand against you and Nephilim. I won't have that."

"Balthazar..." I took a deep breath. "If Angels won't take sides, there will be Rebels. They will use the chaos, and will possibly kill each other. We need to end this war quickly, but I'm afraid, it's happening. You either choose a winning side, or you die. That is war, and unfortunately it's not gonna matter to them that we're family. "

"Do you realize in what position you're putting me in?" Balthazar said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not putting you in any position. I'm asking you to stop being a coward and stand up for your family!"

He glared at me for a moment.

"Rebecca Lewis has been taken out of my reach quite some time ago. I don't know where she is, or who took her. I can't help you."

"Are you lying to me?"

"I'm not."

I paused. I don't have much angel mojo, so it's hard to tell.

"I will be back." I finally said.

"Don't bother." he growled. "I told you the truth, but that's all you're getting. I'm staying out."

Stupid Brothers.

* * *

"Any luck?"

I came out of nowhere in the middle of the Institute.

Unfortunately it was a Conclave meeting.

"What in the name of Angel is that?!" someone shouted.

I gave a crooked smile at everyone. The only familiar face I saw was Alec, because he's the only adult from the Team of Naughty Children.

"Hullo." I grinned, though my eyes screamed at Alec HELP ME OR YOU GET NO CANDY.

"That's- that's John-Ann.. John-Ann Lovelace."

Oh, if he only knew...

Will is probably laughing at me right now.

"Yeah, sorry for my unannounced arrival. I'll... I'll be taking my seat now."

I knew that many wanted to object, that there's no John-Ann Lovelace, and that something fishy is going on, but Mrs. Lightwood continued the meeting.

"..and so another body of a Shadowhunter was found, Frederick-"

Ravenscar.

Frederick Ravenscar.

I know that, because I heard it before my arrival.

Want to be annoyed?

Get a Lilith.

_What are you doing here?_

Did Alec just asked me something?

"What? What did you say?" I whispered to him.

He looked at me oddly.

"I didn't say anything."

_By the Angel, my mom knows I'm lying, I'm on thin ice already..._

_Angel knows what that boy's up to. Hanging around with warlocks..._

What. The hell.

What is wrong with Lightwoods?!

Why do they keep leaking through?!

Lightwoods are annoying.

Like worms.

As my dear Will would say, Lightworms.

Seriously, tho.

"Miss Lovelace?" I looked up to see Alec's mother staring at me with narrowed eyes. "May I speak with you right now?"

I just noticed that the meeting was over, and most kiddies had already left.

"Ugh, sure." I glanced at Alec, but I just noticed he had left too.

He annoys me with prayers, yet he doesn't stay for moral support against his scary mama?

I'll ground him, goddammit.

Mrs. Lightwood waited until we were alone.

"I don't believe we've been officially introduced. I'm Maryse Lightwood, the head of the institute."

"Ugh, Ann. I mean John-Ann. John-Ann Lovelace."

"And you've met my son Alec?"

"Yeah. And...others."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Others?"

"Oh you know. Jace, Isabelle. Clary, and Simon."

"And you'll be staying in the Institute, then?"

"Uggh..."

"Excellent. I shall show you to your room."

Whoopsie Daizie, I screwed up.

I hope they have Tacos here.


	7. Worse

Woah... it's been almost A MONTH.

Sorry, I was more focusing on my other stories, so I neglected this one.

Thanks for a review!

_-1seddiefan_

* * *

Here's a thing about Institutes.

People will monitor you.

Here's a thing about me.

I don't need no monitoring.

I have to find Rebecca Lewis.

I have to find Lilith and kick her ass.

And I need to deal with a Civil War in Heaven.

And now I need to impersonate a Shadowhunter, because I'm technically a fallen angel and I don't have that much of powers.

And now I have Maryse Lightwood on my ass.

I walked to the darker, dangerous parts of New York. That's the thing about this city. It's huge and confusing.

_Raz, you're there?_

I sighed, out of relief.

_Gabe. How did it go?_

_Badly. Things are getting worse, I lost Michael and don't know where to look. The rumors are spreading, Angels are already choosing sides. What about you?_

_I'm checking out the address right now. Did you_ had_ to whoosh the poor girl to this part of the city? _

_Stop being lazy, Raziel._

_I need my beauty sleep!_

_It's nine pm._

_My point exactly!_

_Just find the girl and take here to the safe place. Your weird pet Nephilims I presume._

_Shut your cakehole._

I entered the house, and was surprised that it looked quite decent on the inside.

"Rebecca Lewis?"

A girl turned around, with wide eyes.

"I don't know where I am-"

"Hey, it's okay." I approached her. "It's fine. I'll take you to your brother."

"There was a man-"

"Shh.." I soothed her. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Apparently when I said 'home' I actually meant Magnus' apartment.

Note to self: don't lie to scared and pissed off humans.

You'll get a split lip.

"You okay?" Izzy asked me.

"This is not what I signed up for."

"Well..." she hesitated. "Simon thanks you."

"Good. He better." I sighed and turned to her. "Rebecca is in danger. She can't go on unprotected."

"Is that's what...Michael... talked about?" she seemed to not believe much of what I said.

"Yeah. She's a Prophet, which means she will be wanted, now that there's a Civil War. She's valuable."

"What can she do?"

"She doesn't so anything." I frowned. "Her mind is just hardwired to understand Enochian. Angelic language. Stuff like that."

Isabelle looked confused.

"I don't understand."

"Me neither." I yawned. "I will go lie down now. G'night."

I didn't wait for her response.

* * *

It started. I looked around the warehouse, and it was full of bodies.

Angels are slaughtering each other.

The outlines of burnt wings surrounded every single one of the bodies. Runes, once golden, were pale silver.

It pained me to see this.

I walked out, cursing under my breath.

_Gabriel?_

Nothing. I realize that maybe he's a bit busy, but with everything that's been going on, I was starting to get worried.

I whooshed back to my bedroom in the Institute.

I just realized how much at stake is right now.

Lives of both Angels and Nephilim.

The goddamn ruler of Heaven. (It can't be Michael anymore.)

Most importantly...

Tacos.

* * *

Angels don't dream. Ever. Even the Fallen Angels.

But currently some assbutt is trying to pry open my treasure chest - my mind.

"Raziel, stop being a hag and let me talk to you."

Alrighty then.

I opened my eyes. (Not, literally, I'm quite asleep right now.)

"Jonathan? Waat?" I asked, my old best buddy.

Jonathan Shadowhunter looked unamused.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I talked to Gabe. Why?"

He sighed.

"Things are worse than you think. It's not just angels anymore. Nephilims... well let's just say that it's not good for us up here."

"It's better then down there." I pointed down. "Hell is waay worse than a Civil War."

"You're not listening, Raz. It's not good for us. I'm pretty sure all of us are in danger. You know how many angels don't like us."

"Well what am I supposed to do? You're dead, what are they gonna do to you?"

"Oh I don't know... imprison us, torture us for information, when none of us actually know where you are... you know the usual." he sneered.

"All right, stop sassing me. Hey" I frowned. "How did you contact me?"

"Our bond. I still feel ye, you know." he grinned sadly.

I pursed my lips.

"There are this lot of Shadowhunters. Lightwood family. Somehow their prayers and shit keep leaking through. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Jonathan's eyes twinkled.

"Hmm... I_ don't_ know..."

"Oh my Dad!" I exclaimed. "They're your direct descendants!"

"Uh... yeah. Pretty much."

"So I will have to deal with their prayers, then?"

"Yup. Oh, and" he gave me one last glance. "You have to watch your back from now on."

* * *

This was more of a filler. I'm lazy and sleep deprived so, until next time.


End file.
